Various types of medical electrical leads for use in cardiac rhythm management (CRM) and neurostimulation applications are known. In CRM applications, for example, such leads are frequently delivered intravascularly to an implantation location on or within a patient's heart. Once implanted, the lead is coupled to a pulse generator or other implantable device for sensing cardiac electrical activity, delivering therapeutic stimuli, and/or for performing some other desired function within the body. Accordingly, there are ongoing efforts to identify lead body materials and lead body constructions that provide the flexibility and minimized profiles that enable the lead to be navigated through the tortuous pathways of a patient's vasculature system, and that can sufficiently withstand exposure to the body environment.